List of National Basketball Association players/G
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with G. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. G *Billy Gabor *'Dan Gadzuric' *Deng Gai *Elmer Gainer *Bill Gaines *Corey Gaines *David Gaines *Reece Gaines *'Sundiata Gaines' *''Laddie Gale'' *Mike Gale *Chad Gallagher *Harry Gallatin *'Danilo Gallinari' *''Lowell Galloway'' *Dave Gambee *Kevin Gamble *''Fred Gantt'' *Bob Gantt *Jorge Garbajosa *Ruben Garces *Alex Garcia *'Francisco Garcia' *''Frank Garcia'' *''Ben Gardner'' *Chuck Gardner *Earl Gardner *Ken Gardner *Thomas Gardner *Vern Gardner *Jack Garfinkel *Gary Garland *Winston Garland *Dick Garmaker *Bill Garner *Chris Garner *Bill Garnett *'Kevin Garnett' *Marlon Garnett *Calvin Garrett *Dean Garrett *Dick Garrett *Rowland Garrett *Tom Garrick *John Garris *Kiwane Garris *Pat Garrity *James Garvin *'Marc Gasol' *'Pau Gasol' *Frank Gates *''Pop Gates'' *Chris Gatling *Kenny Gattison *''Bob Gauchat'' *'Rudy Gay' *Ed Gayda *Andrew Gaze *Reggie Geary *Alonzo Gee *''Johnny Gee'' *Matt Geiger *Mickaël Gelabale *''Hal Gensichen'' *'Devean George' *Jack George *Tate George *Gus Gerard *''Bob Gerber'' *Derrick Gervin *George Gervin *Gorham Getchell *John Gianelli *Dick Gibbs *''Jim Gibbs'' *''John Gibbs'' *'Daniel Gibson' *Dee Gibson *Mel Gibson *Mike Gibson *'Taj Gibson' *Ward Gibson *'J. R. Giddens' *''Boody Gilbertson'' *Trey Gilder *''Frankie Gilhooley'' *Eddie Gill *Kendall Gill *Ben Gillery *Jack Gillespie *Gene Gillette *Armon Gilliam *Herm Gilliam *Artis Gilmore *Walt Gilmore *Chuck Gilmur *'Emanuel Ginobili' *''Hymie Ginsburg'' *Gordan Giricek *Jack Givens *George Glamack *''Ed Glancy'' *Gerald Glass *''Jim Glass'' *Mike Glenn *Normie Glick *Georgi Glouchkov *Clarence Glover *Dion Glover *Andreas Glyniadakis *Mike Gminski *Dan Godfread *''Pim Goff'' *Tom Gola *Ben Goldfaden *''Jackie Goldsmith'' *Anthony Goldwire *Ryan Gomes *Glen Gondrezick *Grant Gondrezick *'Drew Gooden' *Gail Goodrich *Steve Goodrich *Pop Goodwin *'Ben Gordon' *'Eric Gordon' *Lancaster Gordon *Paul Gordon *'Marcin Gortat' *Leo Gottlieb *Gerald Govan *Bato Govedarica *Joe Graboski *Ricky Grace *''Moose Graf'' *''Fred Grafft'' *Cal Graham *Greg Graham *'Joey Graham' *Mal Graham *Orlando Graham *''Otto Graham'' *Paul Graham *'Stephen Graham' *Jim Grandholm *Ron Grandison *'Danny Granger' *Stewart Granger *Brian Grant *Bud Grant *Gary Grant *Greg Grant *Harvey Grant *Horace Grant *Josh Grant *Paul Grant *Travis Grant *Don Grate *''Walter Grauman'' *Butch Graves *'Aaron Gray' *''Cortez Gray'' *Devin Gray *Ed Gray *Evric Gray *Gary Gray *Leonard Gray *Stuart Gray *Sylvester Gray *Wyndol Gray *Jeff Grayer *Bob Greacen *A. C. Green *'Danny Green' *Devin Green *'Jeff Green' *Johnny Green *Gerald Green *Ken Green *Kenny Green *Lamar Green *Litterial Green *Luther Green *Mike Green *Rickey Green *Sean Green *Sidney Green *Sihugo Green *Steve Green *Taurean Green *Tommie Green *'Willie Green' *'Donté Greene' *Orien Greene *Jerry Greenspan *David Greenwood *Hal Greer *Lynn Greer *Gary Gregor *Claude Gregory *John Greig *Norm Grekin *''Al Grennert'' *Kevin Grevey *Dennis Grey *Adrian Griffin *Eddie Griffin *Greg Griffin *Paul Griffin *'Taylor Griffin' *Darrell Griffith *''Ken Griffith'' *Chuck Grigsby *Derek Grimm *George Grimshaw *Dick Groat *Bob Gross *Mike Grosso *''Art Grove'' *Alex Groza *Dick Grubar *Anthony Grundy *''Ace Gruenig *Ernie Grunfeld *''Nick Grunzweig'' *Gene Guarilia *Petur Gudmundsson *Richie Guerin *Tom Gugliotta *Andres Guibert *Jay Guidinger *''Ken Gunning'' *Coulby Gunther *Dave Gunther *Al Guokas *Matt Guokas, Sr. *Matt Guokas *A.J. Guyton Category:NBA players A-Z